


Hot Ass Mess

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (slight at the end), Based off a P!nk Song, Bottom Tony, Homophobic Language, Hook-Up, How original, M/M, My First Smut, Slut Shaming, Walk Of Shame, at a dance club, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I'm wearing last night's dress and I look like a hot ass mess.  Although my hair looks good 'cause I haven't slept yet!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Based off P!nk's "Walk of Shame", wherein Tony meets Loki at a club, and they end up in Loki's apartment to rustle up the sheets.  The morning after, Tony thinks he's been given a non-awkward way out of the one-night stand, after hearing Loki's shower running.  But as he's approaching the exit for the building - condescending looks at his attire having increased with every step - Tony hears Loki call his name.  Will this one-off turn into something more?  Are Tony’s days of walks of shame finally over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Ass Mess

**Author's Note:**

> **Someday I'll get better at making summaries, hehe. But anyways, here's my submission for this year's Frostiron Bang, and I am honestly super excited (and nervous) to hear your reactions!**
> 
>  
> 
> **_AND_! I had an absolutely wonderful artist, [sleepyoceanprince](http://sleepyoceanprince.tumblr.com/) working with me, who created a _masterpiece_ that can be found [here](http://sleepyoceanprince.tumblr.com/post/132726376428/im-wearing-last-nights-dress-but-i-look-like-a), so all y'all had better go and smother them in love and awe for their work! ^-^ (It's not exactly spoilery, but it depicts a scene at the very end, so it's up to you if you want to read first or see the pic first). XD And without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

“Come on man! The party’s only starting!” Tony crowed into Rhodey’s ear above the music, draping an arm over his shoulder more heavily than necessary.

His best friend – that Tony _still_ didn’t know how he ended up with – just rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Sure Tony, it’s barely begun,” Rhodey humored him, discreetly worming an arm around Tony’s waist.

Though he didn’t feel the arm, Tony _did_ realize when he was being led to the club’s exit. Squirming until Rhodey loosened his grip, Tony shook an unsteady finger at his now scowling friend. “No, no, no. Bad platypus. We’re staying until you relax properly.”

“But see,” Rhodey closed his eyes, rubbing at his forehead wearily. “I can’t exactly relax when you’re over there getting drunk and wandering off with random strangers.”

A grin spread across Tony’s face. “Now honeybunch, are you saying you don’t approve of my going on one-night stands? I’m a big boy, I’ve handled myself just fine till now.”

Rhodey crossed his arms in front of his chest with a sigh, before conceding, “True, you’ve _somehow_ managed to keep yourself out of trouble so far.” Then he leveled Tony with a Look. “But I’ve seen most of the others you’ve ended up with, and the ‘tall, dark and handsome’ that you saw when we first arrived has been stalking you this whole time. And I don’t like the looks of him.”

At that Tony’s interest peaked exponentially, his somewhat inebriated mind deciding to straighten itself out. “Oh _really_?”

Dragging Rhodey back over to a wall – _away_ from the exit, thank you very much - Tony leaned in conspiratorially. “And who might this admirer be? Is it him?” Tony asked, pointing at a tall man with a blue and black died mohawk atop his head.

“Stalker, I say, secret admirer he says,” Rhodey muttered under his breath, before answering more loudly, “And no, I think I know your preferences better by now.”

Tony nodded in agreement, gaze hopping from one tall man to another. “True. All right, but how about him? Ooh, but look at –”

Then Tony saw him. Tall, dark and handsome _indeed_.

Clearly this man had taste; from the brown boots, to the fitted dark grey slacks that probably made his ass look great, and a blue dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing lean, muscled arms that Tony would love to have around him. A tattoo of what looked like the name ‘Hel’ was written on the inside of one forearm, while the other sported a snarling wolf’s head.

Long hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, and as the man turned slightly to the side, Tony noticed another tattoo of a snake on the back of the man’s neck disappearing under the shirt. _‘What I wouldn’t do to see how far that snake goes.’_ Tony’s mouth began watering just imagining it.

At the moment Tony reached the man’s eyes – having taken in high, chiseled cheekbones and thin pink lips – time seemed to stop. Amusement and lust warred within deep green eyes as they gazed back at Tony. The man’s mouth quirked up into a smirk at Tony’s prolonged staring, and that’s when Tony noticed a voice in the background.

“No Tony, I see the look on your face, but I don’t like the one on his,” Rhodey said beside Tony’s ears, keeping his gaze on the stranger across the club from them. “Don’t do this, not with him.”

“Why Rhodey, I didn’t know you cared so much,” Tony grinned, bumping shoulders with his friend. “But I _swear_ , I can take care of myself.”

With a last withering sigh, Rhodey clasped Tony’s shoulder. “ _Obviously_ I can’t change your mind, so...just text me tomorrow so I know you’re still alive. If you remember after all the alcohol, that is.”

Tony batted his eyelashes, shooting a grin at his best friend passed in front of him towards the exit. “What’d I do without you platypus?”

“Probably lots more stupid stuff than I’m allowing you,” Rhodey shot back, raising one hand in goodbye and shooting a last calculating look towards the stranger, before making his way through the writhing crowd.

Tony took another moment to see his friend find his way to the exit, before turning back towards Mr. Sexy – to find him mere feet away.

Not missing a beat, Tony smirked. “See something you like?” He added a little shimmy at the end of his question, not missing how the man’s eyes sharpened and focused in on Tony’s hips.

The man smiled wickedly back at him, before arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Perhaps you merely have something on your person, and I want to see you make a fool of yourself.”

Instinctively Tony looked down, but nothing seemed awry. Red crop top emblazoned with the letters ‘ACDC’ in black, and paired with tight black jeans that Tony _knew_ showed off the curves of his ass excellently. His favorite pair of shoes covered his feet, red and gold high top Vans – and Tony would never admit that Rhodey was right about his adding lifts to them.

Looking back up, Tony took a surprised step back as he realized the man had walked closer in the seconds he had been distracted. The man’s smile turned absolutely sinister, making a shiver that was not altogether bad run down Tony’s spine.

Taking yet another step closer, their chests brushing slightly, the man placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. His thumb brushing Tony’s neck ever so softly, he said, “Or perhaps I’ve been admiring how delicious you look, and how I must try and get you into my bed tonight.”

 _‘Now we’re talking,’_ Tony thought, broadening his grin into one he’d employed on many a person before. Standing on his tiptoes – because even with the lifts, damn was that man tall – Tony said coyly, “Is there a name that goes with your whole mysterious and sexy persona, or is that not necessary for what you have in mind?”

The man’s eyes flashed with glee, and he let out a deep chuckle. “Very well, I suppose you’ll need something to scream later. I am Loki Laufeyson, and I’ll be bedding you at the night’s end.”

Tony bit his bottom lip, huffing out a laugh against his will. “Well, I definitely give you kudos on your determination.” Leaning in yet closer, faces inches apart, Tony added, “The name’s Tony Stark, and _I_ say, give it your best shot.”

With that Tony turned towards the dance floor, making his way through the crowd without a backwards glance. Situating himself somewhere near the middle, Tony closed his eyes and allowed the rhythm to flow through him.

Dancing had always been a way for Tony to forget about the rest of the world. First the more professional styles such as ballroom and tango, due to the classes that his mother had had him take, had whisked him away from the unrelenting anger and disappointment from his father. Then Tony had grown, adding hip-hop and more freestyle dances into his repertoire, and falling in love with dance even more.

Dance and night clubs had soon become Tony’s sanctuary when the world became too ugly and rotten to him. It also created a much healthier and better alternative to drowning his sorrows away with alcohol. Though there were drinks available at each club, Tony would only ever drink enough to loosen up and have a nice warm feeling before hitting the floor.

And it was after the first few visits to the club that Tony realized that there was another option to help him forget for a night at least. Tony would make his way to the dance floor, writhing between all the warm bodies, waiting until someone took an interest in him.

Tony’s eyes slid open as he felt two hands grasp his hips from behind. _‘Or until the person_ I’m _interested in takes the bait.’_ Taking a quick peek over his shoulder, Tony grinned at the sight of the green eyes and crooked smile that greeted him. He allowed the cool hands to maneuver his hips against equally gyrating hips, thin fingers of one hand gripping more firmly while the others traveled up to flatten against his upper chest.

Tony felt a bit of pressure from the hand on his chest, and willingly leaned back until he felt a couple of solid pecs against his shoulder blades. Part of Tony wanted to just grab Loki’s hand and tug him out of the club to the nearest hotel, but in the next second, he decided to continue the game a bit more. _‘Make him_ want _even more.’_

The heavy bass of the song currently playing went straight through to Tony’s bones, and he closed his eyes again. Leaning more heavily against Loki, he raised a hand to cover Loki’s on his hip, taking control of their movements.

The beat took ahold of Tony’s body, his hips deepening their rotations seemingly by their own will. He felt the rumble of a withheld groan against his back, and made another circle again before simply moving his hips side to side, his ass snugly fitted against the front of Loki’s hips.

The hand on his chest made its’ way down to Tony’s stomach, feather light touches that caused goosebumps to erupt across firm abs. Biting back a groan himself, Tony let his head fall back against Loki’s shoulder, tilting his head towards Loki’s neck. The man smelled of sandalwood, with an underlying scent of vanilla, and Tony took a deep breath before letting it out on a sigh.

Tony felt Loki’s breath against his cheek, and opened his eyes to see Loki begin leaning towards him, presumably for a kiss. _‘Not_ just _yet, sir.’_ Still moving along to the beat, Tony suddenly spun out of Loki’s arms, stopping a few steps across from him.

Closing his eyes again, the music surrounded him in the darkness, the only interruption being flashes of brightness against his eyelids from the club’s multicolored lights. Tony lowered his hands to his thighs, hooking his thumbs into the pockets of his pants. Allowing his body to move freely to the rhythm, Tony put on a show for the man in front of him.

Swiveling his hips to and fro, his hands traveled up his stomach and chest to tangle in his own hair, undoing the carefully styled and gelled curls he’d spent an hour working on in seconds. Mouthing along with the lyrics of the current song, Tony completely lost himself in the music. Using the bodies around him to his advantage, he bent into a squat and circled his hips, pretending the body behind him was a pole to lean on as he straightened back up.

Tony’s eyes flew open in surprise as a hand slid around to caress the back of his neck. Loki looked hungrily back at him, practically vibrating with tension as he used his grip on Tony’s neck to pull him closer.

Finding himself an inch away from Loki’s face yet again, Tony decided, _‘Fuck the game,’_ and closed the distance to meet Loki’s lips with his own. Long fingers found their way back to Tony’s right hip, fingertips gripping the same points as they had before, as if they were made to hold him close.

Tony allowed himself to be pulled forward, licking at Loki’s bottom lip to try and coax his mouth open. He swallowed the groan that followed Loki’s tongue meeting his, grabbing the lapels of Loki’s shirt to bring him closer still. Loki’s fingers tightened in Tony’s hair, enticing a groan of his own to escape.

Nipping at Loki’s lips, tongue quickly following to sooth, Tony managed, “Your place.” Another kiss full of tongue, teeth, and everything nice; he added, “ _Now_.”

The hand on his neck left only to curl around his wrist in the next second, and Tony couldn’t help the giddy feeling as he was towed out of the club by Loki. The cool New York air hit his skin like a shock, with how hot and bothered he had gotten just before. But at the rate that Loki was walking – near jogging, more like – his body soon adjusted to the lower temperature of the night.

Somewhat struggling to keep up with Loki’s long legs, Tony asked betweens breaths, “Don’t you wanna, you know, hail a taxi?”

Loki shot a wicked grin back at Tony, before concentrating once more on the sidewalk ahead of them. “Oh I assure you, if we took a cab, we’d have to leave a generous tip for the state of their back seat.”

 _‘Holy shit.’_ Tony nearly tripped as the words processed in his mind, but Loki’s grip only tightened on his wrist to keep him steady.

From there on, the trip to Loki’s apartment building seemed to both fly by and still take forever. Once they slowed to a normal walk again, the lights from within the building illuminating the sidewalk in front of it, Tony started making his way to the entrance.

Only to be held back by the hand still on his wrist as Loki said, “No, I have a different entrance.” Taking Tony’s hand now instead of gripping his wrist, Loki gave Tony a sheepish (and rather cute) smile. “I’d rather not be stopped by my prying neighbors tonight.”

“Let’s hope you have some thick walls then, because if the evening goes as I hope it does, you’ll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow morning anyways,” Tony laughed, loving the way Loki’s smile turned roguish and hungry at his comment.

Looking around, Tony realized they were heading toward the fire escape and had to let out another laugh. Loki only walked faster, releasing Tony’s hand so that he could begin the climb. They made their way up, holding back laughter when one of them accidentally made a loud noise, shushing each other like children. Tony could not remember the last time he felt this giddy with someone else, and honestly, he never wanted it to end.

About five floors up, Loki gestured to Tony to follow him and walked over to a window on their right. After double checking that no-one was peeking out of their window, Loki took a hold of the window in front of him and lifted it up slowly. Once there was enough space, Loki gestured to Tony to enter first.

Tony made sure to look inside before lifting a leg over the sill, so he didn’t make a bad impression by breaking something within seconds. Loki was right behind him, so close Tony could feel the warmth from his body against his back. Tony turned around, taking a few steps backwards as he watched Loki close and lock the window.

Loki turned to him then, and Tony couldn’t help but swallow convulsively at the predatory look that was directed at him. The moon was illuminated through the window, and with Loki facing slightly away, shadows played with and accented his features. Cheekbones stood out sharp and pronounced, underneath green eyes that seemed to glow despite the dark. One corner of light pink lips slowly rose as Loki met Tony’s hungry look.

Unwilling to wait anymore apparently, Loki took the few steps needed to close the distance between them. Tony raised his hands, one immediately going to tangle into Loki’s hair as their lips met. The other grasped at Loki’s jacket, pulling and pushing it off his arm until Loki got with the program.

Gasping on breaths between sloppy kisses, Loki managed to shrug off his jacket while maintaining contact with Tony’s tongue with his own. With one garment away, Tony slid a hand into Loki’s shirt, finding a nipple and pinching it. Loki let off a moan that went straight to Tony’s dick, and now was about the time that Tony regretted wearing such tight pants.

Tony found himself being pushed to walk backwards, Loki’s hands traveling down to caress his bare stomach. Tony jolted to a halt as Loki maneuvered him to fall against a wall, his breath catching in his throat as Loki sank to his knees in front of him. Loki lifted a hand to massage the front of Tony’s pants, and Tony instinctively bucked his hips into the slight pressure.

Tony’s head fell back against the wall with a dull _thunk_ when Loki leaned forward to lick a trail up his stomach. Tracing the heaving abs in an upward pattern, Loki placed two cool hands underneath Tony’s crop top to lift the shirt up out of the way. One dusky nipple after another was revealed, Loki continuing his licking upward until finally sucking one into his mouth.

With how tightly he was strung out, Tony nearly arched completely off the wall at the warm contact of Loki’s mouth. Loki simply went with the motion, only releasing the nipple to latch onto the other. Tony gasped on his breaths, wondering how the hell this stranger could affect him so strongly. And with so little foreplay done so far.

Loki continued lifting the shirt until he was able to slip it over Tony’s head, then immediately transferring his mouth to suck at the junction between Tony’s neck and shoulder. At the rate this man was going, Tony could tell that he’d be covered in bites and hickies tomorrow. It’s not like he was complaining though, leaning towards Loki’s mouth with a low moan.

“How about, nngh,” Tony let out a gasp when Loki rutted against him, firmly and promising much to follow in the main event. “How about, um, moving this to the, ugh, bed?”

With how sensitive he was now, Tony felt every lick and nip as Loki’s mouth traveled up to his jaw. Leaving a final sharper nip on Tony’s bottom lip, Loki stood to his full height and leant to Tony’s right to open a door he had failed to notice previously.

Loki walked in without a backwards glance, and god but didn’t that make Tony feel like he was only there for Loki’s pleasure. A sort of thrill went through him as he scrambled off the wall and into the bedroom. Kicking off his shoes, nearly falling over in the process, Tony paused to watch as Loki pulled off his slacks.

Pale legs that went on for _miles_ were slowly revealed, black boxers the only thing now covering what Tony couldn’t wait to see and taste and touch. Catching Tony’s eyes, Loki smirked and removed his hands from the hem of his boxers, grin widening at the whine that emitted from Tony. Instead, Loki began working on the buttons of his dress shirt, one by one tortuously slowly while keeping eye contact with Tony.

 _‘Well,’_ Tony thought, a smirk of his own growing on his face. _‘Two can play at that.’_ With a flick of his thumb and finger, Tony unbuttoned his jeans and loosened the zipper, before slowly worming them down. Jutting out his ass, Tony worked the pants over his curvy behind before bending over and slowly dragging them down his legs.

Tony worked them over his feet, then stood back up straight. Loki’s eyes were riveted on Tony’s lower half, or more specifically, the red thong that was doing nothing to hide how affected Tony already was. Thankfully, during Tony’s own striptease, Loki had finally taken off his shirt. Tony took in the taut stomach, a thin trail of dark hair dipping beneath the infernal boxers that Tony needed off _now_.

Taking one for the team, Tony almost casually slipped the thong off his waist, allowing it to drop to the floor. He walked out of them towards Loki, basking in the way Loki could not take his eyes off of him. When he reached Loki, Tony merely nudged him to walk backwards until Loki fell on his back on the bed.

With Loki’s eyes on him the entire time, Tony crawled onto the bed and over Loki until their faces were a breath’s width apart. Tony lowered his head to capture Loki’s lips again, keeping his movements slow and gentle for now. He adjusted his hands positions’ so that they were on either side of Loki’s head, then leaned back in to lick at Loki’s upper lip.

Loki’s mouth opened readily, and Tony licked into it, tongue exploring behind his teeth and along the roof of his mouth. He swallowed the groan that Loki gave, releasing one himself as Loki rutted his already hard but still covered cock against Tony. “Take off,” Tony sighed into Loki’s mouth, “your damn boxers.”

Tony could feel Loki smile against his lips. “Getting impatient, are we darling?” Before Tony could retort, Loki thrust up so that his cock brushed against Tony’s _incredibly_ interested cock. Tony’s elbows buckled at the pleasure that shot through him, but he managed to push himself up and back a bit so that he was straddling Loki’s legs.

Pulling the boxers down, Loki’s cock was finally freed and Tony’s arousal spiked. Loki kicked the boxers off his feet, then twisted slightly to reach into the bedside drawer. He first placed a small bottle on top of the nightstand, before laying back down with a condom in his hand.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Tony took the small square out of Loki’s hand and tore it open. Quickly rolling the condom onto Loki’s perfect, long and thick cock, Tony couldn’t resist giving it a few slow, teasing strokes. Reveling in the moans that Loki gave, Tony moved down Loki’s body so that he was face to face with the hard organ.

Tony peppered kisses along a vein that jutted out from Loki’s cock, loving the way the muscles of Loki’s legs and arms tightened as he fought not to just thrust upwards. Leaving one last wet kiss on the head of Loki’s cock, Tony proceeded to suck it into his mouth. He bobbed once, twice, before releasing it and simply licking a wide stripe from root to tip.

Loki’s hands scrabbled against the sheets enough that Tony paused in his ministrations to look up at him. Loki’s eyes were staring directly at him, pupils blown wide from the pleasure, and as Tony licked at the palm of his hand, Tony could literally see the _want_ grow deep in Loki’s eyes.

Slowly pumping Loki’s cock again, Tony used his other to grab Loki’s and place it on his head. A moment’s hesitation, then Loki tightened his fingers in Tony’s curls to direct his mouth back onto Loki’s cock. Tony relaxed his throat so that Loki could fit more and more of his cock down Tony’s mouth, sucking when Loki lifted his head.

Tony closed his eyes, arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach as his head was continuously lifted and lowered, used like just another toy. The noises Loki emitted went straight to Tony’s dick, which was pressed between the bed sheets and Tony’s stomach. Not much friction from the position he was in, but then again Tony didn’t want this to end too soon.

It seemed Loki at the same idea, as he suddenly pulled Tony off of his cock, and up so that he could lick his taste out of Tony’s mouth. “I would have you now,” Loki breathed against Tony’s lips, before claiming them in another heated kiss.

“I am more than OK with that,” Tony replied with a grin. Loki licked up his neck, nearly disrupting Tony’s rather important train of thought. “Are you going to get me ready, or...?”

Loki nearly knocked the bottle off the nightstand in his scramble to grab it. Tony rose up to his knees to straddle Loki’s hips, watching avidly as Loki lubed up the fingers of his right hand. Loki gestured for Tony to move up a bit, laying his left hand on Tony’s thigh and massaging it seemingly subconsciously.

Tony’s eyes fell closed at the first hint of Loki’s finger circling his hole, and couldn’t help but moan when the tip of Loki’s finger dipped inside. In and out, only to the second fucking knuckle, Loki proceeded to _tease_ Tony open.

Tony bit his lip, clutching at Loki’s shoulders and holding back a whine as Loki finally began working a second finger into his lover for the night. Once inside, they curled and scissored interchangeably, going on long enough to make Tony’s whole attention zero in on the tiniest movements within him.

The fingers withdrew for a second, and Tony’s eyes flew open to peer at Loki beneath him. The bastard in question only looked back calmly, applying more lube to his fingers before bringing them back beneath and behind Tony.

A third was added quicker than the last, and Tony relished the shot of pleasure that went through him as his prostate was finally found and prodded. He choked on a gasp as Loki suddenly withdrew all three fingers only to thrust them back in immediately after. Again and again, Loki fucked Tony with his fingers.

It was when Loki placed a hand on Tony’s cock that Tony shook his head, leaning down to suck Loki’s bottom lip into his mouth. “I need you in me. _Now_ ,” Tony managed around a groan, as Loki began massaging the little bundle of nerves within him again.

Loki withdrew his fingers for the final time, carelessly wiping them on the bed sheets beside him. Tony settled himself above Loki, his thick cock resting between Tony’s ass cheeks. Reaching behind himself, Tony took hold of Loki and positioned him against his loosened hole.

Tony carefully pushed down, letting out a soft moan as Loki entered him. He could feel Loki shaking lightly again, as he struggled not to simply thrust up into Tony’s warmth. Inch by inch, Tony sunk down until his ass rested against Loki’s hips. Adjusting his legs beneath him, Tony lifted himself up with his knees then rolled his hips back down onto Loki.

Loki groaned loud and long, his hands snapping up to grip at Tony’s hips. Tony leant down, resting his elbows and forearms on either side of Loki’s head, dipping down to catch Loki’s lips in a kiss. He continued rolling his hips, slow and sensual for now as he adjusted to the size and girth of Loki.

Making incremental adjustments with how he rolled his hips down, Tony finally managed to get Loki’s cock exactly where he wanted it. The delicious slide of it against his inner walls, brushing directly against his prostate each time Tony dropped down onto it. As the warmth within him grew, Tony’s hips slowly began increasing the speed of their thrusts.

Loki’s mouth found its way back to Tony’s neck, licking another pattern down from his jaw to his collarbone. Loki’s teeth pinched at the skin it found there, causing several pleasurable spikes of pain to go through Tony. With each nip and bite, Tony clenched around Loki, who readily made his pleasure known with the soft sounds he released.

Suddenly, Loki thrust his hips up as Tony dropped, and Tony’s mouth fell open on a gasp. Loki immediately took advantage of that, and brought a hand up to the back of Tony’s neck to bring him down. Loki placed a wet kiss against Tony’s slack lips, sucking Tony’s tongue into his own mouth in such a way that caused Tony’s eyes to flutter shut with a moan.

Tony’s hips began rutting faster, rising only halfway up Loki’s cock before dropping again. It seemed that wasn’t enough for Loki, for the next second passed in a blur. When Tony’s vision refocused he found himself on his back, Loki looming over him.

Loki took hold of one of Tony’s thighs, hooking it over his arm and spreading Tony out so that Loki could easily push his cock back into him. The other hand was resting beside Tony’s face, and Loki leaned forward to place a tender kiss on the side of Tony’s neck.

Before Tony could think more on that soft gesture, Loki thrust into him roughly enough to push the breath out of him. Tony could feel Loki’s cock slide out of him, only the head remaining inside, before it was pushed back in quick and rough. “You feel so good, Tony,” Loki groaned, burrowing his face into Tony’s neck as his hips began thrusting erratically.

The friction on Tony’s cock from where it was trapped between his and Loki’s stomachs was exquisite, but not enough to tip him over. He just needed a little bit more, just as did Loki apparently. Then Loki slipped his arm out from where it had been holding Tony’s leg out, and began pumping Tony in time with his thrusts.

They were both so close, both racing toward the finish line as their bellies pooled with pleasurable heat. Tony could literally feel his balls tighten as his orgasm approached, and coaxed Loki, “Almost there. Come on, give it to me. _Harder_.”

Unbelievably, Loki’s thrusts turned even more forceful, hips slapping against Tony’s ass with a sharp sound. Tony could feel the pleasure mounting, so ready to overflow. Then Loki tilted his hips downwards, and Tony was gone.

Tony clutched at Loki’s shoulders, gasping his name as the orgasm crashed over him like an ocean wave. Loki let out a broken moan, the way Tony clenched tightly around him through his orgasm, pushed Loki over his own edge. His hips stuttered against Tony, Tony’s ass milking every drop of cum from him until finally Loki stilled.

With a deep sigh, Loki withdrew carefully from Tony, placing a soft kiss on Tony’s lips at the small whine he made. As Loki took care of the condom, Tony crawled back up to the head of the bed and lay down on his side, letting out a long contented sigh once he was comfortable.

A second later, Loki joined him, plastering himself along the length of Tony’s back. Though Tony was still hot from the encounter, it wasn’t overly uncomfortable. Within minutes, Tony found himself falling asleep, the feeling of Loki’s arm over his waist a comfort as he succumbed to the darkness.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tony woke to the sound of a dull thump, a slight echo following it. Blinking, Tony let his mind reboot properly before lifting his head, let alone figure out what the sound had been.

On closer inspection, Tony realized he didn’t recognize anything of the bed he was in, nor the room in general. As he made to get up, a familiar twinge in his lower back brought back all the memories of last night. _‘Ah yes, I went home with Mr. Sexy.’_

Damn, but he had had fun last night. Tony wouldn’t have said no to another round before breakfast, but looking around Tony realized that Loki was no longer in the room with him. His ears finally picked up the sound of water running, seeming to come from behind a door to the left of him. _‘In the shower then.’_

Oh well, guess Loki was someone completely for the one _night_ stand. He wouldn’t be the only one Tony had met, and probably wouldn’t be the last. Slipping out of the bed, Tony quickly located and slipped on his clothes from last night. The crop top was wrinkled beyond relief, his pants ludicrously tight now that he wasn’t among similarly dressed people, and his hair was tangled and sticking up in places that it shouldn’t be.

Combined with the dark hickies Tony spotted peeking out from under his shirt collar, he looked a mess and it was plainly obvious that he had had sex with a stranger last night. Great.

With one more look around the room to make sure he remembered everything, Tony slipped out, being careful to not slam the front door. He sent off a text to Rhodey, as promised, looking at his screen as he made his way to the nearest elevator.

With his luck, a man exited his apartment just as Tony was passing it. Tony didn’t see the smirk that was directed at him, but he certainly heard the “What happened, your faggot friend dump you this morning?”

It wasn’t the first time Tony had had such language directed at himself, but it still was hard to hear. He hadn’t always been as confident in his sexuality as he was now, and it was these types of comments that continually pushed him back into the closet when he was younger. The fact that most of them came from his father only made matters worse.

Tony shook his head, realizing that he had stopped in the middle of the hallway. Without turning back to the man, Tony continued to the elevator on the other end of the hall. _‘So far, not the best morning,’_ Tony mused as he stood in front of the elevator, attempting to ignore the ongoing laughter of the asshole down the hall.

Finally, the elevator dinged and the door slid open. Heaving a tired sigh, Tony walked in, steadfastly ignoring the two older blonde women who were blatantly staring at him. The doors slid shut, Tony pressed the button for the lobby, and for a moment there was silence. Then.

“I didn’t know they sold those types of shirts for men,” one of them stage-whispered to the other.

"It's probably his older sisters’, you know how young men like to experiment. Let him get it out of his system, before he settles down with a wife,” the other said solemnly, and Tony could see the first woman nod her head in agreement in the corner of his eye.

Tony gritted his teeth, the pain keeping him distracted enough not to talk back to the ignorant swines beside him.

After far too long, the elevator reached the lobby – the women having gotten off on another level – and Tony made a beeline for the exit. No matter how he was speedwalking though, the comments followed him throughout the whole lobby.

“Ugh, has he ever washed that shirt? Look, does he have stains from last night on it?”

“What a fucking slut, flaunting his homosexuality at us like that. What ridiculous pants and shirt.”

Jaw clenched painfully, Tony couldn't help but think, _‘I’m fucking BI.’_ Trust that not even homophobic bastards acknowledged the B of LGBT.

There were also the condescending glares and blatant staring that Tony caught in the corner of his eyes, each heavy gaze and comment twisting the knife into his chest a bit more. And the fucking exit seemed to be a million miles away. _‘Maybe I should have taken the fire escape again.’_

Tony barely registered the ding of the elevator behind him, but jolted to a halt when he heard a familiar, deep voice call his name. “Tony! Tony, wait,” Loki exclaimed, making his way past the other tenants to get to Tony.

Tony himself was frozen where he had stopped, not knowing what to do in the situation at all. Especially not when Loki looked like _that_. Tony had seen the man naked and all, but with his shower damp hair, water still glistening along his chest where he had missed the drops in his cursory dry; clothed in only a pair of sweats – Loki was _incredibly_ hot.

Mentally shaking himself back into the present, Tony looked up at Loki when he reached him, waiting for Loki to say whatever had compelled him to follow Tony.

Loki reached a hand up to caress Tony’s cheek, leaning down and tilting his head to meet Tony’s lips in a sweet kiss. Somewhat stunned, Tony only just remembered to participate lest Loki think Tony wasn’t interested. After a few seconds, Loki broke the kiss, standing back up and smiling down at Tony. “Now how was I to do that if you left so quickly?”

Tony could feel his eyes widen, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly like a fish, as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. _‘Wait, Loki is interested in me?’_ Out of all the one night stands he’d had, Tony had definitely had the best time with Loki, both in and out of the bedroom. But that Loki returned his feelings? That couldn’t be.

But here he was, stood in front of Tony, muttering something about not having a pen or paper to write his phone number on. Tony watched as Loki asked a nearby person for a pen, not noticing that the tenant was equally as flabbergasted as Tony it seemed.

Loki carefully took hold of Tony’s wrist, lifting his arm so that he could write his number on the inside of Tony’s forearm. He lowered Tony’s arm back down, seeming to understand that Tony wasn’t all there at the moment, before asking, “And your number, Tony?”

Somehow Tony managed to stutter out his cell number, and then Loki was kissing him again, this time with a bit more tongue like those of the past night. Pecking him once more on the lips, Loki smiled at Tony. “I shall be in contact, Tony. Until then.”

With that he turned and headed back to the elevator, giving Tony a nice view of his back muscles rippling with each movement, and that firm ass looking glorious in those sweats.

As Loki disappeared behind the elevators’ doors, Tony realized that the entire lobby was silent. Catching the eye of one such person seemed to break the spell, and then there were whispers everywhere.

“I always thought that Loki boy would end up with Catherine, didn’t you? She was so taken with him....but now that I think of it, Loki never responded to her calls.” “How dare he kiss that guy, I was about to ask Loki on a date. Now Loki’s ruined everything between us.”

“Of course he’s interested in guys. The hot ones always are.”

And that was when it clicked for Tony. He had snagged the hottie of the building, like in that nanny movie with the Harvard hottie. Tony looked down at his arm, the phantom touch of Loki’s fingers gripping his wrist still present, and a burst of glee went through him at the sight of the penned numbers.

Ignoring the continued whispering, Tony turned back towards the exit, this time with a little hop to his step as he thought of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> ***grumbles good-naturedly at that ending* I'm never happy with my endings, haha, but there ya go! I do hope y'all enjoyed reading my FIB! I certainly had fun writing it! :D Let me know how I did - reviews are always welcome. ^-^**
> 
>  
> 
> **And again, check out the lovely art done by the even more amazing[sleepyoceanprince](http://sleepyoceanprince.tumblr.com/), found [here](http://sleepyoceanprince.tumblr.com/post/132726376428/im-wearing-last-nights-dress-but-i-look-like-a). I'm still not over what a fantastic job they did. XD**


End file.
